The present invention is directed to a system and method for performing a selective fill for a hearing aid shell.
Recent advances in hearing instrument technology have created the impetus for special adaptation of modeling software systems to facilitate optimum virtual assembly and fitting of hearing aid shell components. These requirements call for adaptations of software such that the final shell can be modified at the point of sale, utilize electro-acoustic advantages, as well as accounting factors, for ease-of-assembly.